User talk:Liosrakia
Templates I made a class skill template and did the Mage table as an example. Hitsuzen13 07:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I couldn't stand looking at your dagger table so I made a template for it. And for any item info. :Maybe someone can convert all that data... -Hitsuzen13 10:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I made an info template for quests, before anyone else gets started and end up redoing (or not, if you don't want to use the template) their work. See L25. Pet Combat Skill. ::Hitsuzen13 06:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks OK, thanks, that was very clear. Alright, well I sitll need time to play around with all the characters to complate the "player guide" thing. If you have any target pages you think i can take go ahead and let me know. As seen on the Dynasty Warriors Online wiki I don't mind helping out. My character in Eden is femi96, on channel 4. I have a question, does your character carry over across channels? Aloha xD Heya, Just wanted to introduce myself to you, since you are one of the top contributors here :) I haven't started playing EE as of yet, but I plan to start editing and adding to the wiki soon once I do get playing! Awesome job you're doing here :) Alexae 17:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) About my "class guides" I'm going to be leveling all the characters I have unlocked up to now. I'm just letting you know that It will be some time, possibly not long seeing how fast I manage to max out my Cleric class, before I can get the correct info to get all the guides in. My strongest class is Cleric right now, and I plan on making the Bard my 2nd strongest once unlocked. Just letting you know. Beginner's Guide: Help? I started this on the previous Wiki, I did and it proved to be a massive hit. Since EE is in CB, it would need reworking continuously (as the game progresses into OB and Live), but I'm asking for your help on this one? Your experience would be much appreciated :) Add absolutely anything! Check it out here: Beginner's Guide Alexae 20:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) think you could do a strategy guide on how to beat lower level dungeons? I dont know what you are talking about. Thanks man :) Hey man!~ Yeah! No problem! Thanks for editing all that stuff! It looks great! :D Btw, I was gonna play for the Alpaca and do the paeg about Closed/Open Beta... course, Imma work on getting that Alpaca by the 24th!~ :) ~Jairyoku Lolz X) Dude, It's funny how things never work out. I'm using the EE forums as a basis for my current knowledge in game as well as through friends, (I haven't actually started playing yet 0o) I intend to fix up the main page a bit, then create a few available templates, such as Quests ones and so on... Keep up the awesome job! :)Alexae 09:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I'm pretty sure I've seen you IG already then! I'll add you now though! and I'm Jairyoku IG as well :3 ~Jairyoku Screenshots! Heya, I've just started taking screenshots in-game, but have found this. Thinking it would help? :D What do you think? Alexae 19:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Youizawesome :D Heya, I know of Fraps- and yes, it is awesome, though I don't know of any image converters, but I might have to talk to a few people and see what I can find out. I was also planning to perhaps, upload some vids for dungeons and etc? But, that might have to wait till OB :P As for the homepage- I could try and link up the blog posts or even the news, however do you want this from the Official site, or a combination of more? :D Alexae 11:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Homepage Yeah, will check out the RS Wiki- thanks for that :D And, I appreciate the long posts. Good to have someone as helpful! :) Alexae 20:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Eden eternal, talking? Hi um i can't talk to other people on eden eternal. i try but the talk bar goes away quickly when im about to talk. How do u send quick messages? and everything works fine and awesome but when ever there is a message like a quest or words, then that blinks quick and it takes a while until it stops but it won't let me send messages... what do i do?- I can't help this person because I don't know who they are! I don't know exactly what this wiki user is talking about either- like leaving a message on a talk page? Or that one "talk in chat" when others are on the same page? Or...what? It sounds more like they are having trouble in the wiki in general-like computer issues? I don't know and I can't respond beacuse the wiki user did not use signatures-Liosrakia 01:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thought this might help. Do you think everyone would be willing to use it? Feedback, much appreciated. :D Alexae 11:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Poll section :D That's an awesome idea. And just to clarify- I'm the polishing woman ;D But, yes, the hompage is looking slightly cluttered, though the colour scheme may change when I get something to add as a background. Though for now, I'll work on that :D ...And, everything else :) Have fun! Alexae 11:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Reputation rewards I'm currently working on a list of reputation rewards (including location, effects, price ect) in Eden Eternal, I personally have no knowlage on working on wiki's and as such was wondering if you would want this info to add it :/ sorry if you dont and I am wasting you time. who is this? Signature please? Anyway this is information that we need alot- before this wiki I was very inexperienced so here's what you can do: make a page called Reputation Rewards (or whatever you want to call it) and then make a Table for this as well: possibly 4 columns (name of reputation, location, etc): do this by clicking the table icon: if you need extra rows/columns you can add them by right clicking and pressing "add column/row" that way you don't need to keep remaking your table: if you need any info contact me on talk page with details: for now you can get started with that: (I hope you see this)Liosrakia 03:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude xD Heya, Concering the Wikichat: the link is this; http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Chat (If the link doesn't work, don't worry. But, would you like to use it? ) Also, for the homepage background, I really like the idea of concept art or other. Right now, I'm trawling through deviart to find something suitable enough. Otherwise, meh. Also, I've noticed your Item pages, (as well as adding a link to this on the homepage)- I want to know, are you using tooltips? I really would like to start on the Templates :D --And, I'd suggest perhaps, doing a fortnightly poll :D The Polishing Woman 11:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yo, I've managed to find the Admin of this site. I will contact the Wikia people and allow admin status to me and you, for now? If you think anyone else should have it granted, please let me know :) Alexae 16:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Moving the Wiki Is there a faster way to get in contact will all the editors here? I was thinking whether or not we should just create a new wiki and import all the pages we already have. One of us (or more) would have full admin rights, and we could do what we needed to. What do you think? Hitsuzen13 23:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a plausible idea- though we would have to inform everyone, perhaps through the main homepage. :P :And as you've said, it's only been 31 days or so...so perhaps, this is the best possible solution? We could ask the Wikia people to disable this wiki, once we've imported everything? Alexae 14:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm pretty sure that we should just wait for the 60 days and then ask for admin status- unless it becomes a big issue. I'm game for this- but I think we should wait the 60 days first- That's pretty much it =P Liosrakia 14:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Then how do we fight the spammers? We can't delete or lock/protect pages. ::--Hitsuzen13 16:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I know it's a menace, but we'll just have to put up with it for a bit. Perhaps, we should just make an alternative wiki as a backup plan?--I mean, start it now, working slowly on it, but keep this as a main one. If this doesn't work, we'll get shifting. :D :Alexae 19:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :no prob.. but i would rather play the game more by now.. but il still be contributing little by little :starting an alternate backup wiki right now is fine by me...But i'm not going to be around that much (2 week camp starting next on the 18-25, plus another week after that I won't be on much) and this week I'll be preparing for the trip so taht'll have to be your and Hitsuzen's project if your going to make a backup. Liosrakia 17:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I'll get onto that in the next weeks. I'll let you know about it though, :D :But, you have fun! ^^ Enjoy yourself, man! :) Alexae 17:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Per your adoption request, and based on the inactivity of the founder, I've given you admin rights now. You can apply for bureaucrat rights when it has been 60 days since the wiki was founded. -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you have trouble with vandalism on the wiki you can always ask for additional help from the Volunteer Spam Task Force. -- Wendy (talk) 04:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Maker be praised! We have a new admin! :: --Hitsuzen13 05:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Congrats! They've picked the best ^^ :D :::--Alexae 10:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Hahaha! Sweeet! Couldn't have asked for a better admin!~ :) :::Jairyoku 19:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) TL/DR :) Heya, Firstly, congrats on the Admin status! ^^ A position well-deserved, I think. :D *Here's the link to change the skin: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Theme_designer Please feel free to ask for help ^^, Your humble servant, Alexae 11:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Review: Beginner's Guide Yo, Just wanted you to take a quick look at the Beginner's Guide. I'd appreciate some feedback from you :) Thanks again! Alexae 17:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin offer! :) Hahaha okay! Thanks Liosrakia!~ :) Imma work on the quest chains once it hits OB! Lol, finally got my mage to 40 on the last day xP hahaha, woot! But all classes to 40 didn't happen :( Hahaha Okay! I'll be waiting! Until then!~ :) ~Jairyoku Item DB I finished it, after three days of grueling work, I've managed to upload my database. Come see it. Unique items aren't being displayed properly but yeah. Gonna see if I can do skills and quests too. Hitsuzen13 19:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Alternative Wiki? Hey, Found this: http://wiki.aeriagames.com/edeneternal/index.php?title=Main_Page...any ideas? I think it's an Aeria based Wiki, since the info is well maintained 0.o Alexae 19:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) They use articles from this wiki. Their "mounts" page was a half assed copy paste from the article i wrote, and they even used the same images. If they're going to copy our articles might as well keep updating... Faradays 12:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question This is for a different wikia site... How do you edit the bar at the top, next to the wikia name. On this site it says Items, Races, Classes, and Community. I need to know how to change that. *Edit* And how do you change the image that appears when you put apage under categories? Thanks in advance. -femi96 Quests :P Hey, Glad to see you back! Just wondering about the quests. I thought we could use the current Quest template and use it as an infobox. (Something like this: http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Questbox#Example or this: http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_quest) to give the basic yet necessary info about the quests. To be more frank, the desired pages would come out as this: (http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:Regular_Customers_(Empire). As always, humbly, Alexae 19:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Questbox Hey, Made this this so far, thought you could look at it, and see what you think? :) Any edits would be most welcome :P Alexae 14:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC)